<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ihan oikeat treffit by Vendela (Wendela)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387832">Ihan oikeat treffit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela'>Vendela (Wendela)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ekat treffit, First Dates, M/M, Raapale, Suomi | Finnish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco valmistautuu treffeille.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ihan oikeat treffit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kädet hermostuksesta vapisten Draco oikaisi paidankaulustaan ehkä viidennen kerran. Peilikuva näytti juuri siltä miltä pitikin, mutta siitä huolimatta Draco oli epävarma. Potter oli sanonut <em>pukeudu rennosti</em>, mutta mistä Draco tiesi mikä jästeille oli rentoa. Onneksi apuun oli rientänyt Pansy paksun aikakausilehtipinon kanssa. Sieltä oli löytynyt <em>look</em>, jota Draco nyt katseli peilistä.<br/><br/>He menisivät kuulemma jonnekin mistä sai hyvää olutta ja roskaruokaa. Draco ei ollut varma tahtoiko maistaa sellaista. Se kuulosti omituiselta, mutta Potter oli vakuuttanut, että Draco tulisi rakastamaan sitä.<br/><br/><em>Ensimmäiset treffit</em>, Pansyn huokaus oli saanut perhoset lepattamaan Dracon vatsassa. Entä jos hän oli tulkinnut kutsun väärin? Entä jos siellä olisivat kaikki Potterin typerät rohkelikot jotka vain nauraisivat Dracolle ja tämän rikkinäisille farkuille jotka olivat kuitenkin upouudet.<br/><br/>Kello helähti ja Draco havahtui, ellei hän lähtisi, hän myöhästyisi. Vielä yksi katse peilikuvaan, syvä huokaus ja Draco ilmiintyi.<br/><br/>Sivukadulla ei näkynyt liikettä, mutta Draco kuuli takaansa henkäyksen, jonka olisi voinut tulkita helpottuneeksi. Kääntyessään hän kohtasi Potterin, jolla oli jaloissaan täsmälleen samanlaiset rikkinäiset farkut kuin Dracollakin ja huulillaan yhtä epävarma hymy.<br/><br/>Nyökäten Draco kohensi ryhtiään ja seurasi Potteria. Pubin kyltissä luki <em>The Swan</em> ja terassilla oli pieni kahden hengen nurkkapöytä, jolla oli kyltti missä luki varattu.<br/><br/>Ehkä nämä olisivat sittenkin ihan oikeat treffit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>